


Crash Landing

by Karazorele



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Crash Landing, F/F, Falling In Love, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Panic Attacks, Protective Nicole Haught, Sad, Slow Burn, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karazorele/pseuds/Karazorele
Summary: “Damn you, short legs,” she struggles to push her luggage back when a hand reaches around and pushes it the rest of the way through.“Thank you-” Waverly turns around and comes into close proximity with the attractive woman from earlier. “Oh wow…”orThe one where Waverly goes on a surprise vacation and the plane crashes on an island, leaving her alone with only one other survivor.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 26
Kudos: 148





	1. Safe Travels

Waverly Earp is a free spirit, she always has been. When she was younger she was always outside doing something or going somewhere. But, as she grew older, the harsh reality set in that she was destined to stay in the gloomy town of Purgatory as a lowly barmaid. At least, that's what her head is telling her, her family is constantly urging her to get out of this town, and make something of herself, do some traveling maybe.

Traveling. It’s a scary concept to the young adult, she’s never even been to the city that’s an hour out of Purgatory. To say she’s intimidated is an understatement, she has thought about going out of her comfort zone. Some nights she’ll stay up late, looking at pictures of places she’s always wanting to visit. London, New York, Ireland, and  _ maybe _ Greece. 

That one’s a heavy hitter for Waverly, she’s been interested in what resides in Greece, because her older sister, Wynonna, left her as a kid to go there. What could possibly be in Greece that’s more relevant than the love for your sister? She’ll never know, she doesn’t have the balls to leave this place.

-

“Yo,” Wynonna whistles and waves a magazine at her sister's face.

Waverly startles a little bit and looks at her sister in confusion.

“You okay baby girl?”

“Y-yeah,” Waverly sits up straighter and crosses her arms, to feel guarded. “I just zoned out.”

“You’ve been ‘zoning out,” Wynonna air quotes, “consistently for weeks. I’m starting to worry...is it...Jolene?” Wynonna questions and looks at me with large concerned eyes full of love.

Jolene is what we call the ‘darkish side’ of me, to put it easily. Ever since daddy was shot all those years ago, I tend to fall into a state of a recluse, and my mind shuts down. The therapist said that it was a coping mechanism, to protect myself. I say that it’s bullshit, it’s not something that I can control. I could be having an episode, and shut down for a minute, to possibly a few days. 

Wynonna caught her first glimpse of it a day or two after she flew back for Uncle Curtis’s funeral. Seeing her again must’ve triggered something. Wynonna didn’t think anything of it at first, she figured I was in a state of grief from the funeral. But on day 3 of my shut-down, she called the ambulance and caused a scene. It was sweet to see that she cared after all these years, but rousing up in the parking lot with the firetruck and ambulances, was undeniably awkward.

After that, Wynonna took it upon herself to keep an eye on me, and I'm glad she did. She can tell more helpful than I can when I'm starting to spiral into the dark, and letting it overwhelm me. 

“It’s nothing Wynonna, it’s just stress from exam season,” Waverly bulls easily, but she can tell that it fell flat.

“That’s bullshit, and you know it!” Wynonna pulls out a chair and sits down directly in Waverly’s sight.

Waverly looks away, she can never look someone in the eye while lying.

Wynonna grabs her face and demands eye contact, “Don’t you lie to me, if you’re feeling sad or whatever, you need to tell someone. It doesn’t even have to be me, we could call Gus or something.”

Wynona stands up, grabs the landline, and begins dialing.

“No!” Waverly says hastily. She sighs and covers her hands with her face. She hates that she wears her heart on her sleeve. It would be nice to not have to talk about her feelings for once, but she’s  _ sweet little Waverly _ , god forbid she’s unhappy. 

Wynonna sits down and listens as Waverly spills the beans. Waverly pours her heart out to her sister. She’s feeling suffocated in this town. Every day is the same day. Wake up, serve drunks, sleep, and repeat. It’s done nothing but put the young Earp sister’s mental health at an all-time low.

Wynonna, as always, suggests that Waverly take a vacation. As usual, Waverly says no, and the cycle continues.

-

It’s been almost a week since Waverly and Wynonna’s heart to heart. Wynonna left the house early to go run errands, she seemed a little nervous this morning. It’s out of character for Wynonna to be up before 11, so that was weird all in itself. 

Waverly’s fixing up a pot of vegan chili when the front door swings open.

“Hello my sweet sister,” Wynonna has an alarmingly huge grin on her face as she walks over and sets a giant kiss on Waverly’s forehead.

“You seem excited about something,” Waverly points out as she plates two bowls of chili. “Did your errand have something to do with a mysterious cowboy?”

“No, I had enough cowboy last night,” Wynonna pushes her chili around with a spoon.

Waverly makes a disgusted face and shakes her head slightly, it does nothing for the imagery. 

“For real though, I got you something.” Wynonna pulls her right hand from behind her back, revealing a pink envelope with glitter on it.”

“Ooh, glitter!” Waverly takes the envelope eagerly and rips it open. 

Inside lays a card with a crying cat on it that reads “ ** Get Well Soon ** ,”

“Uhh.”

“That’s the only card they had left, just open it.” Wynonna bounces in her seat, like an enthusiastic toddler. Waverly’s getting a little freaked out if she’s being honest. What’s so important that it got miss “ _ I would rather die than wake up before noon _ ,” so excited.

Wynonna bites her lip and bobs her feet on the ground, both in nerves and enthusiasm.

Waverly opens the card and a single piece of paper falls out, she picks it up and sees that it’s a plane ticket. 

Name of passenger:  _ Waverly Earp _

Destination:  _ Kaneohe, Hawaii _

Date:  _ July 24th-28 _

Reason For Travel:  _ Have fun and get laid _

Waverly rubs her eyes at the date she’s ‘supposed to be flying. Isn’t today….

“This ticket says the flight is tomorrow!” Waverly flaps the ticket at Wynonna.

“TA-DA!” Wynonna waves her jazz hands and sprawls in her seat.  _ This was totally worth waking up early...I might take a nap _ , she thinks. 

“Nonna, I can’t go on this flight.” Waverly gets up and takes her now-empty bowl to the sink, where she crosses her arms around herself and looks at her sister.

“Uh, yeah you can. It’s paid for, duhhh.” 

Waverly drops her head in her hands and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Breathe Waverly, just breathe through the pain,” she tells herself.

In all honesty, a vacation to Hawaii sounds perfect. But she’s afraid! Confining herself to this town all her life, it now acts as a safe place for her, a barrier. Leaving that barrier, who knows what could happen. Being far far away from home is terrifying. 

“I know what you’re thinking Waves,” Wynonna says quietly, mouth stuffed with chili. “You’re talking yourself out of this, I know you’re scared. You don’t think that I was terrified in Greece?”

Waverly pouts and her mind flashes back to a childhood spent alone, missing the hell out of her sister. Maybe she has abandonment issues.

“But I promise you, once you’re out there, you’re not even going to remember that you were ever scared! Traveling is...liberating.” Wynonna gets a faraway look in her eyes. She blinks a few times and flashes a tight smile at her sister.

“Okay, I'll pack my bags,” It’s now or never, maybe she’ll meet someone who’ll keep her company.

“YES!” Wynonna fits bumps the air and drags them both upstairs, tripping each step. 

-

The flight’s at 4 am, Waverly stupidly agreed with Wynonna’s plan to stay up instead of going to bed early. “ _ Waking up at 10 am was bad enough, if I fall asleep a goddamn earthquake won’t get me up _ .”

That’s how they both ended up, eyes droopy, partly asleep, and calling an equally exhausted Doc for a ride to the airport. He ran three stop signs and almost killed somebody, but the sisters made it just in time. 

“Okay baby girl,” We’ve just made it to security, that’s as far as they’ll allow Wynonna and Doc to go. “Give me a hug,” Wynonna says tearfully.

She pulls Waverly into her arms and hugs her close.

“Come on, I'll only be gone a few days,” Waverly chuckles sadly, and lays her head on Wynonna’s shoulder. She’s still scared of being alone, not having a crutch with her, but she agreed to this. No backing out now. 

“I know, I know,” Wynonna sniffles and let's go. “Now shoo, get out of here before I change my mind.” Wynonna makes a shooing motion with her hands and wipes her eyes. 

Waverly turns towards Doc and gives him a hug as well. 

“Safe travels my dear, we will meet again in a couple of days.”

Waverly takes a deep breath and heads towards the security guard, “I love you guys,” She calls back.

“And we love you.” 

“Love you, baby girl!” 

-

Waverly makes it through the airport obstacles with no issue, she walks through the aisles of the plane and takes note that there’s only one other passenger, and holy shit is she a vision to behold. 

The stranger and Waverly make brief eye contact. Waverly shoots the woman one of her brilliant smiles and the woman ducks her head with a small laugh. 

Waverly feels butterflies in her stomach at the sound and blushes, she turns and attempts to get her baggage compartment. 

“Damn you, short legs,” She struggles to push her luggage back when a hand reaches around and pushes it the rest of the way through. 

“Thank you-” Waverly turns around and comes into close proximity with the attractive woman from earlier. “Oh wow…” She says.

The woman looks like she was crafted by gods. She’s tall, way taller than Waverly,  _ the perfect height for hugs _ . She’s got vibrant red hair, that turns orange when the sun from the window hits it. Her eyes are a coffee-colored brown, mixed with caramel. And her mouth, oh my god, she has dimples,  _ she could die _ . 

Waverly notices that the woman's mouth is moving and that shakes her out of her trance. 

“You’re hot-” Waverly’s eyes go wide and she turns as red as the woman’s hair. “I-I mean hi! What were you saying?” Her ears burn with humiliation,  _ I really could die _ , she thinks. 

The stranger chortles, and raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, “I was introducing myself, I’m Nicole, and who might you be?”

“I’m Waverly,” She says shyly.

“It’s nice to meet you, Waverly, you have a beautiful name, it suits you.” Nicole’s eyes scan Waverly’s face, almost like she's committing it to memory. 

The thought makes Waverly shy and her cheeks turn pink again.

“Thanks for helping me with,” Waverly points eccentrically at her luggage.

“No problem at all.”

The pair continue to stare at one another, both afraid to break the spell that they seem to be in.

A clearing of a throat makes them flinch.

“Hello, can I get through?” The older woman asks.

“Yes, yes!”

“I’m sorry.”

With one last look, Nicole turns around and returns to her seat.

Waverly sits down in hers and tries to calm her racing heart, “Holy cow, my gay panic was kicking in hardcore.” She turns around to get a peek at Nicole and finds brown eyes gazing right at her. 

“Ee!” She screeches and faces forward.

The microphone goes out, letting the passengers know the rules of flying…” And one last thing before we take off, enjoy your holiday!”

-

Four hours into the flight, Waverly forgoes her book and falls asleep. She’s never been flying before, but she finds that she actually enjoys it. If the hundreds of photos of the view from her window seat don’t show that, she doesn’t know what will.

With a stunning redhead on her mind, she falls asleep. 


	2. Brace for Impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole find themselves in a horrible accident, with the both of them being separated, will they find their way back to each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, warning that there's some gore in this chapter. so if that isn't your jam, this is tw for you! but if it is your jam, continue on and lmk what u think ;)

Waverly stirs awake at the sound of someone scuffling next to her.

“Hmm,” she hums drowsily. 

“Oh I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” an angelic voice comes from the right of her.

Waverly sits up slowly, hoping and praying that she didn’t drool all over herself, Wynonna says that she does. She turns her head in the direction of the voice and finds the subject of her dreams sitting next to her.

“Hey sleepyhead, I hope you don’t mind me sitting here? That lady from earlier is eating very loudly.” 

Waverly is still half asleep, but turns her head to the sound of crunching coming from a few rows back, “Jesus,” she mutters.

“I don’t mind you sitting here, it’s actually nice to have some company...this is my first time leaving my town.”

“Purgatory right?”

Waverly nods and looks at the redhead in confusion.

“I live in the city, sometimes I stop by to see my grandparents,” Nicole elaborates. “I’ve seen you around, you work at Shorty’s right?” 

“That would be me!” Waverly beams internally at the thought of Nicole seeing her work, how could she not have seen the woman before. 

“You said that you’ve never left Purgatory before? If you don’t mind me asking, why’s that?” Nicole positions herself to where she’s fully facing the brunette. 

Waverly gets shy under Nicole’s gaze and looks away while she replies, “It’s sort of out of my comfort zone I guess? Having never experienced anything other than my usual routine can be intimidating.” She twists her hands and hopes that Nicole doesn’t think that she’s some hermit. 

“Hey, you don’t need to be embarrassed, I think it’s awesome that you’re going out of your comfort zone, and you chose an amazing first place to travel. Not everyone can say that they’ve gone to Hawaii,” Nicole winks and leans down to grab something out of her bag.

While Nicole shuffles through her bag, Waverly takes this time to fully examine her. A hard jawline, soft eyes, perfectly shaped eyebrows, and a cute mole enter her vision. Waverly can positively say that she has a huge gay crush on this woman. 

“Aha!” Nicole says triumphantly, as she pulls a phone out of her bag. “Excuse me for being forward, you can totally say no, butttt, could I have your number?”

Nicole looks at Waverly with puppy dog eyes, and who is she to resist? Who could say no to this charming face?

Waverly chuckles, “I would love to give you my number.” 

Phone numbers exchanged, the pair relax and plan to chat away the next 3 hours of the trip, unluckily for them, that doesn’t happen.

-

“You have a cat?!?! I love animals!”

Nicole smiles at the excitement on Waverly’s face, “I do, her name is Calamity Jane-”

A loud blast wipes the smiles off of the girl's faces as they’re whipped backward. 

“Holy shit!” Nicole leans over Waverly and looks out the window to see the jet engine in flames.

The pair watch as the jet engine fire spreads to the wings, and watch as pieces of it fall apart and get whisked away into the air. The heat of the flames can be felt through the window, and it soon becomes obvious what’s happening. 

“N-n-ni-cole what’s going-g on?” Waverly’s eyes don’t leave the engine for a second, as her breathing starts to pick up, and she starts to quiver in her seat. 

Another explosion coming from the other jet engine tilts the plane into a sharp right turn, resulting in Waverly’s head smashing heavily against the wall, and Nicole practically being thrown against the small woman. 

Waverly’s in shock, she knows that she’s bleeding but she can’t _feel_ it, her vision goes in and out, and she’s fumbling with her seatbelt. “...Help,” she slurs. 

The plane is spiraling out of control, each second passing might be their last, Nicole feels protective over the small girl that she’s just met. She’s always been the tough one in the family, having grown up without her parent's approval, she tends to feel like she has to shield anyone who shows any amount of fear or anxiety because she didn’t have that kind of security growing up.

“Shhhh, it’s okay, you’re okay.” With shaking hands Nicole buckles Waverly’s in, she reaches up and pulls both of their oxygen masks down. Nicole puts Waverlys onto her face and gets up to check on the woman in the back, only to find her passed out on the floor. She feels her stomach drop. 

“Shit,” Nicole runs shaky hands through her hair and fumbles with her phone when an announcement goes off.

“ **MAYDAY, MAYDAY, MAYDAY. PASSENGERS WE’RE GOING DOWN, I REPEAT WE’RE GOING DOWN. BRACE FOR IMPACT.** ” 

Waverly begins sobbing and becomes hysterical with horror, “ _I want my sister, I want my sister, where’s Nonna,_ ” she repeats this like a mantra. 

Waverly’s never been this frightened in her life, it’s like she can’t get a full breath in, she’s both wheezing and panting, the oxygen mask providing no support. 

“Okay okay okay,” Nicole chants this as she collapses into her seat, it takes her more than one time to get herself buckled in. She breaks out in a cold sweat and feels lightheaded. 

“Take my hand, and don’t let go,” Nicole instructs. 

Nicole and Waverly grab one another’s hands and hold each other with a vice grip, similar to the constriction of a king cobra. 

“ _I don’t wanna die_.” Is the last thing Waverly wails out, and Nicole hears before they feel an enormous force hit their bodies, and all goes black. 

-

Ringing is all that can be heard when Waverly awakes. She can’t feel her body, and she’s afraid to open her eyes, is she dead? 

Waverly keeps her body stock still and makes an attempt to groan, no sound comes out as her motor functions fail her. She simply lays there, her brain is screaming at her to move, anything, a toe, a wiggle of a finger, _anything_. But her body is not willing, so all she can do is wait for the ringing to die down.

She doesn’t get the chance though, as she passes out once more. 

-

Nicole Haught comes to and lets out a blood-curdling scream, “AHHHH!” Blinding pain is all she can feel, her whole body feels like it’s on fire. She opens her eyes very cautiously, adjusting to the sunlight, and cries. 

She cries because she can’t move. She cries because her grandparents must be worried. She cries because she’s _alive_. Silent tears pour down her face, and she gets sick to her stomach and rolls over without thinking to vomit. 

Nicole attempts to yell, nothing comes out but a squeak and she feels her vision go dim for a moment. Now rolled onto her stomach, she looks ahead and sees that she’s landed on an island of some sort. There’s sand, palm trees, jagged rocks, and an ocean. 

What’s the last thing she remembers, think, think, think, she says to herself. 

The plane crash. It all comes back to her at once, getting on the plane, meeting Waverly, and then all of a sudden boom.

Nicole gasps, “Waverly.”

-

Waverly wakes once more and discovers that she can hear again, which is good because she has no idea where she is. Sharpening in on her surroundings, she can hear seagulls, waves crashing, and…moaning? 

Waverly sits up agonizingly slow, it’s sharp, and she almost passes out again, but she’s in a sitting stance. 

“Uhh, m’ head.” She puts a hand to her head and cowers quickly as she pulls back. Blood, and lots of it. 

Waverly hears another groan and can see the lump of what looks to be another being in the distance, she immediately recognizes the figure as the captain. 

“Hey…” Waverly clears her throat and tries again, “Hey!” Better, but she desperately needs something to drink. 

Attempting to stand was a stupid idea because Waverly feels a crack and lands with a thud, “Shit!” She sobs out. 

Once she’s gathered her bearings, she drags herself with her arms over to the body. “Are you ‘kay?” She asks when she’s close enough.

The figure groans and utters his last words, “S- mm’ s-sorry.”

Waverly breaks down at that because this isn’t a dream, she did get into a plane crash. Instead of sipping fruity drinks and hula dancing, she’s dragging herself over to a half-dead man with only one arm. 

Waverly collapses onto the warm sand and prays that news got out that her plane had didn't make it. 

-

The redhead hasn’t stopped worrying about the condition of the other people on the plane since the thought entered her mind, she wants to get up and do something! But dammit, she can’t move her _limbs_.

“Okay, enough wallowing Haught, it’s time to make moves...no pun intended.” 

Nicole scents smoke and stares up, that must be where the plane crash-landed, she thinks. 

Nicole starts by grabbing both of her legs, and throwing them out in front of her, she gasps at the sight of them. Two long tears are covering her left leg, starting at her thigh to her ankle, and her right leg is bruised to all hell. 

“Oh my god I’m freaking out,” Nicole feels her heart rate pick up and wills herself to calm down. “Calm down, it could be worse,” she argues with herself. 

With shaky legs, she lifts herself and takes her first step. A hot sting, enough for her to lose balance, shoots from her toes upward. 

“Power through it Haught, it could be worse remember?” 

With a short scream each step, Nicole heads towards the wreckage. 

-

The sun’s down by the time Nicole makes it to her destination. Nicole doesn’t know how long she’s been walking, but she’s made it close enough to the wreckage, where she can see pieces of metal littered amongst the sand. 

Nicole had to sit down a few times, her injuries becoming too much, but she’s proud that she pushed through it. 

“Okay, I can do this…” Nicole takes a moment to herself, preparing for the worst-case scenario. 

When she’s ready, she walks towards the smoke and squints, unfortunately for her, she missteps and trips over something, and lands hard.

“Motherfucker,” she groans at the restored agony in her legs and looks back at the offending item.

“Holy, oh my god, oh my god.” She pulls herself away on her good arm, as her eyes never leave the body of the woman on the plane. If you can call her that anymore, she’s mangled. 

Nicole empties the contents of her stomach until nothing is left, she cries for the woman, who didn’t deserve this horrible death. “I’m sorry,” she whispers and limps back to the smoke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think's going to happen next?


	3. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole search for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo guys, some warnings for this chapter- more description of injuries/gore, and a teeny tiny mention of homophobia!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, lmk what you think!

Waverly pulls herself agonizingly slowly into the forest, each pull drags a painful grunt out of the small woman. With labored breath, she leans against a palm tree and catches her breath.

“Oh my friggin goodness, I can’t believe this is happening,” Waverly sits there in awe of the situation, because of course the _one_ time she does something for herself, life has another plan.

There was a period in her life where the brunette wasn’t afraid of doing things for herself. She was only a small girl and growing up in a house where she wasn’t loved or cared for didn’t hurt her as it should’ve. With an older sister, Willa, who relentlessly bullied her, a runaway mother, and an alcoholic father, things couldn’t get any worse. So what’s the point in letting the darkness engulf you? 

However, with a big sister who loves you endlessly, and protects you from the hate that tries its hardest to drain you, Waverly continued to smile. That is until the night, that changed her whole world, she remembers it like it was yesterday. 

Waverly was five years old, and have gotten used to a strict curfew by her father, was used to sneaking out late to use the bathroom. Unlike any other night, she has to hide in a closet when an excited-looking Willa with a suitcase, sneaks past her. The young girl wasn’t sure how long she hid in the coat closet, but all she knows is that when she got out, her father and older sister were gone. 

The young girl, depressed, was taken into custody by her aunt Gus and uncle Curtis, along with Wynonna. Waverly wouldn’t change living there for the world, she was shown more love in that house than on the Homestead. She was happy. Till one day, when the middle schooler returned home with a portrait of her and her big sister. That was the day that Wynonna left for Greece, at only seventeen, her sister left her with a hastily written goodbye note and a goddamn _candy bar._

Waverly sighs at the memory and sniffles. “Damnit Nonna, I wish you were here. I didn’t mean all of the nasty things that I said after you left.”

She looks down at herself and pitifully whimpers at the state of her. Her formerly white shirt is caked with blood, both fresh and dry. Her ankle is twisted at an odd angle, having gotten up too soon, and she’s got cuts all over her legs. Not to mention, her head feels like it’s been used as a basketball. 

“Ugh,” she groans and leans further back against the tree.

Just then, a blackbird, with a big red belly lands on a branch in front of her. Its beak extends out of its face and it looks at her curiously. 

“Hey, little guy,” she coos and smiles at the feathered animal. “You’re a unique-looking thing aren’t you?” 

Waverly continues to stare at the bird, she loves the spikes that it has on its belly, it is a very vibrant red. “Red…” She says aloud. “ _Red, red, red..._ what am I trying to connect here- OH MY GOD! NICOLE,” she sits up with wide eyes. 

With only the strength of her arms, thank goodness for cheerleading, Waverly pulls herself deeper into the island, with a particular redhead on her mind. 

-

Nicole wakes up from her short sleep with only one thought on her mind; find Waverly. Before her nap, she’d gone back and examined that pile of blood. Fortunately, she was happy to see that there was a trail in the sand, it looks like it’s leading into the forest. Unfortunately, she was greeted with the corpse of the captain, she didn’t puke this time, though so that’s always a plus.

She wishes more than anything that she’d followed the trail right then, but her body needed to rest. Now that she’s recharged, she’s ready to find her girl. _My girl,_ she thinks with a smile. “Slow down Haught, you just met the woman,” she says to herself.

“Please don’t be dead Waverly,” Nicole limps slowly across the island and into the woods. 

A squawk scares her shitless and almost has her flying backward, a black and red bird, watches her movements with caution. 

“Relax, I'm just passing through, actually I crashed through.” The redheaded cringes at her joke and moves ahead.

-

Waverly is finding it easier to pull her weight on her arms, but she gets tired fast. She can feel her eyes drooping as the minutes pass by, and with it looking to be in the late evening, she figures a snooze won’t trouble. 

“Okay, where can I sleep, that I won’t be eaten by wild island creatures….hmm,” she bites her lip in thought and looks around.

“Jackpot!” 

The tired girl drags her lower half over to an isolated cave of sorts. It’s hidden in a corner, surrounded by the perfect amount of trees and rocks. 

She makes herself a bed out of leaves and is quick to lay down for a nap.

“Fudge, I might have a concussion, I could do more harm than good….but a little nap won’t hurt.” Against her better judgment, Waverly lays down, she’ll wake up in fifteen minutes, find Nicole, and get out of here. That’s what she reasons with herself, but if she’s being honest, it’s hard to have faith under the circumstances. 

-

Nicole is exhausted, she’s never been in this much pain before. Her mind is telling her to give up, succumb to her wounds and she won’t hurt anymore. She knows that’s the demons talking though, they’ve always been with her. 

From the age of eleven and younger, her parents were practically nonexistent in her life. Being partiers, they are out of the house too often, leaving her nothing but a few hundred dollar bills, and her thoughts.

She’d voiced her opinions to them, she was up for countless nights wondering if they’d ever loved her. After that, they’d started to care for her more. Showing up to teachers' conferences, cheering her on at her basketball games, and going out to family dinners. When she came out to them, it was even worse than before, sometimes, she wishes she’d kept her mouth shut. 

Nicole’s grandparents adopted the young girl, her parents allegedly called them, begging them to take the ‘sinner’ out of their home. _They aren’t even fucking religious,_ Nicole thinks with hatred. 

“Fuck them,” Nicole cries. 

She straightens up and rolls her shoulders back, “Fuck them,” she says resolutely.

Looking stronger than she feels she feels, Nicole pushes her way through the light grass and calls for the brunette.

“Waverly! Waverly! Are you out there!” Nicole breaks out into a fit of coughs, causing her to wince.

“Wa-Waverly!”

-

“Waverly!” 

The brunette sits up with force, is she _already_ going crazy, or was someone calling her name?

Waverly strains her ears and listens for another sound. When she hears none she slumps back with tears in her eyes.

“Waves!”

Waverly’s heart starts pounding and she pulls herself up to lean against the wall.

“H-hey!” She clears her throat and tries again, no sound comes out, she’s so dehydrated.

“Is anyone here!?” The voice calls, _god_ is she glad to hear that voice.

“I’m here.” Waverly squeaks and pulls herself towards the ‘cave’ opening. 

Raising herself on a shaky, swelled ankle, she walks into a tall figure.

“Nicole!” She sobs out and propels herself onto the redhead, she tucks her head into the older woman’s neck.

“Woah, easy tiger, I’m sore,” Nicole chuckles, with watery eyes, and buries her face in matted brown hair. 

With hands wrapped carefully around the smaller girls shoulders, Nicole gently sits the pair down. Together, they let the dam break.


End file.
